The Chalkzone Blues
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What starts as a normal day in Chalkzone turns into a day of bad news when Rudy and Penny start to look nervous around Snap. Will the truth of their nervousness be revealed?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own 'Chalkzone', as that is owned by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber!

Okay, this time, we're moving on in the Nicktoon one-shot series... right into 'Chalkzone'! Now, Chalkzone, I did indeed watch a few episodes, and I thought it was pretty cute. Anyway, I watched a few episodes to see what sort of one-shot I wanted to do for this one, and I came across an episode called 'The White Board'. Now, while this episode was weird in its' own way, and trust me, I do like crazy episodes, it got me to thinking. Recently, in the university I've attended, I came across a lot of whiteboards lately, and only a few classrooms I've seen used chalkboards. Are chalkboards a dying form, I wonder? Well... read on, and let's find out in this one-shot, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the wonderful world of Chalkzone, Snap smiled as he was looking around at the forest.

"What a wonderful day!" Snap smiled as he started to hum along to the quiet forest chalk birds chirping in the distance. "Hmmm... I wonder what Rudy and Penny want to do today..."

As Snap got up, he noticed a chalk hole appearing. "Speaking of which..."

Snap smiled as he saw Rudy and Penny stepping into Chalkzone, not noticing the worried looks on their faces. "Hey, Buck-o, Buckette! You up for a walk in the forest?"

"Uh, sure, Snap. I think that would be great." Rudy gave a smile, trying to hide his worried face, but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, what type of crazy adventure are we going to do today?" Penny said with a smile, also trying to hide her worried face, but was doing a little better than Rudy.

Snap paused as he looked at his two friends. "Say... Penny, you didn't react with your nickname."

"Oh... did I?" Penny smiled nervously.

Snap paused as he put his hand on his chin. "You know, you two are acting a little... odd..."

Penny and Rudy looked at each other nervously as Snap examined each of them. "Hmmm... I can't put my finger on it..."

Snap shrugged. "Oh well. Come on, then! There's something neat in the forest I have to show you!"

"Okay, great!" Rudy nodded as Snap went ahead. "We'll catch up with you, Snap!"

As Rudy started to go, Penny pulled Rudy aside as Penny whispered, "You know we have to tell him eventually!"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to upset him!" Rudy whispered back as he looked down. "I don't know how much his heart can take it."

"Can chalk drawings have hearts?" Penny asked in curiosity.

Rudy paused. "Well... if something gets erased on a chalkboard into Chalkzone, they become sentient, so... they have to have at least SOME heart." Rudy explained.

"Come on, you two comin' or what?" Snap called.

"Uh, yeah! We're following you!" Penny called as she and Rudy started to go, but not before turning back to Rudy. "We need to tell him!"

"All right, all right, I'll tell him after he gets done showing us whatever we need to see." Rudy whispered back to Penny.

* * *

"And here we are, in the deep end of the forest..." Snap smiled as he pointed over to the new chalk waterfall in the forest.

"That's nice..." Rudy smiled as Penny nodded.

"Isn't she a beaut? That just got created the other day! Man, Chalkzone is surely bustling with life since all the chalk drawings everybody made has been coming here... in a way, I should thank you two for helping make our population grow..." Snap smiled. "You guys and everyone else who has had a chalkboard in everyone's lives..."

"Yeah, it's a shame it'll be a dying ar-" Penny started, before yelping as she covered her mouth.

"Yep, all is fine here." Snap smiled as Penny sighed in relief, it looked like he hadn't heard her. "Say, Rudy, what do you think?"

Rudy paused as he held Penny's hand in consolation. "It's really nice to see, Snap... some chalk drawings you just don't come across anymore..."

It was then Snap noticed Rudy's sad look and Penny's worried look again. "You know, you two still keep acting weird..."

Snap then noticed Rudy holding Penny's hand and smiled. "Oh... oooohhhh... when were you going to tell me?"

"Wait, what?" Rudy and Penny blinked as they stared at Snap, dumbfounded.

"I mean, I knew it was coming, but I didn't think it would be now. Listen, you two, despite everything we went through, I can easily accept the thing you two have... I mean, everybody in Chalkzone knew it was going to happen, in fact, everybody even started taking bets on when the two of you would finally... well, you know..." Snap smiled.

"Taking bets on what exactly?" Penny asked.

"On when the two of you were finally going to come out and confess." Snap shrugged nonchalantly.

Rudy and Penny's eyes widened as they suddenly realized they were holding hands. They yelped as they let go of each other as Snap continued, "I wish you guys would have waited until the beginning of next school year, I would have won..."

"Uh, Snap..." Rudy started.

"Eh, but I'm okay with Bi-clops winning the gold. See, he made a bet that you'd get together about tomorrow, and this date comes pretty close..." Snap said.

"SNAP! ME AND PENNY ARE NOT DATING!" Rudy yelled as Snap turned to him.

"You're not?" Snap said in confusion.

"No, we're not." Penny frowned.

"Look, Snap... we need to tell you something, can we talk to you about it?" Rudy sighed.

"Well, sure, buck-o. You and Penny here can tell me anything... let's go over to my place!" Snap said as he led Rudy and Penny over. "Come on!"

* * *

As soon as Rudy and Penny were settled in Snap's place, Snap laid down as he sighed, putting his hands on the back of his head, as if to relax. "Okay, buck-o, buckette, lay it on me."

Rudy and Penny looked at each other and nodded. Rudy sighed. "Okay. Well, we were having a normal day at school. It was the last day, you know, everybody's going to be out for the summer..."

"Ah, more time to hang out in Chalkzone, then! Go on!" Snap smiled.

"Well... when me and Rudy were leaving school, we overheard Principal Stringet and Mr. Wilter talking." Penny sighed. "They were talking about the preparations for next school year... and they said something about remodeling."

"Remodeling, huh? Eh, I suppose some places need a remodel, every now and again..." Snap smiled.

Rudy groaned. "Well, this sort of remodeling is bad. You see, they're planning on replacing chalkboards with white boards."

Snap was taking a drink at that time, and when hearing that news, he jerked up and sat out his drink in concern. "Wait, what? EVERY chalkboard in your school is going to be gone?"

"Yes, there's no simpler way to put it." Penny sighed. "I'm sorry, Snap."

"But... no chalkboards in the school means you can't go to Chalkzone during your recess or lunch breaks! What if something happens and one of us needs your help!" Snap asked.

"I could take my little chalkboard I take with me all the time... but it just wouldn't feel the same." Rudy sighed. "Besides, if I just used this and left the little board behind, eventually, SOMEBODY will notice...and Chalkzone will be exposed."

"Good point... but I still can't believe your school would have the nerve to remove every chalkboard from your school, just to replace them with white boards! Why would they do that?" Snap complained.

Penny sighed. "We overheard Principal Stringet say that it would be more cost-effective... plus, about every school is converting to using white boards now."

"What? Th-this isn't right! This isn't even fair! What will become of Chalkzone? If nobody's drawing chalk and erasing it to bring it to our world... then... life would be...boring." Snap looked down. "There'd be no other chance..."

"I'm sorry, Snap. We didn't want to upset you, but we wanted to let you know what was going on..." Rudy sighed.

"It upsets us much as it upsets you..." Penny sighed.

"Can't you fight it?" Snap asked as he looked at his two friends.

Rudy and Penny looked at each other as if looking for an answer. And then, as if inspiration struck them, their eyes lit up as they gave a hug in excitement, before Rudy saying, "Maybe there is a way to fight back!"

"We can try to petition to keep the chalkboards in the school!" Penny smiled. "We'll do everything we can to preserve chalkboards!"

"Do you think it'll work?" Snap asked, hoping.

"I don't know for sure, but we've got to try! I'm sure you don't want to wait until after school is out for us to get to Chalkzone!" Rudy said.

"I hope you two know what you're doing?" Snap asked.

"We may have low numbers now, but we're going to petition and petition to our school until we get our chalkboards to keep!" Penny said. "Don't worry, Snap, if all goes well, we may still visit Chalkzone during an emergency day yet!"

Snap looked between the two as he put on a serious face. "I'm counting on you two. Don't mess this up!"

Rudy and Penny nodded as they grabbed Snap and put him in a group hug as Rudy whispered, "I promise, we won't see Chalkzone being obsolete! We will fight this wrong!"

Rudy, Penny and Snap looked at each other as Snap whispered, "I know you won't... I know you won't."

Rudy and Penny nodded as they clasped hands with each other, Snap noting it, but decided not to comment on it... he just hoped that those two will save every chalkboard in the school, whatever it took...

* * *

And we are going to end this one-shot! How'd you guys like it? Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
